


Angel Meets Hunter

by Flandusgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, The sex, bottom!garth, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flandusgirl/pseuds/Flandusgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is living in the bunker after he fell, and he runs into Garth for the first time.  The sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Meets Hunter

Lucifer had never thought he would be in this position. He was supposed to kill the damn Winchesters, not get sucked into their weird ways. Sam was currently trying to get him to be active now that he was human. The angels falling had caused big toll on Lucifer’s body. He was no longer the strong and powerful angel he used to be. He was losing weight from not eating. So Sam was his… personal trainer, so to say. He was currently making a “smoothie” that was the color of baby poop. Lucifer was not fond of it at all. He stood up and walked out of the kitchen to get away from the horrid smell when he ran into someone. 

“Woah! Sorry man!” The lanky man said as he looked up at Lucifer. The ex-angel looked at the man and took a small step back. 

“Don’t apologize.” Lucifer mumbled and pulled the sweatshirt he was wearing closer to himself. It was cold in the bunker, but this kid didn’t seem to care. He was in a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. It was an odd sight since the kid was very skinny. Lucifer shook his head a little and looked back up at the man’s face. 

“You must be the devil, right?” The man asked and Lucifer raised his brows a little. “I’m Garth. Heard a lot about you.” Garth reached out to shake Lucifer’s hand, which Lucifer just stared at for a few seconds. 

“Uh, yes. I am… Lucifer.” He muttered and pulled his hand away, still trying to analyze this new person that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Sam nor Dean told him about the guest that they were having. 

“I’m a hunter. Just like Sam and Dean.” Garth smiled and adjusted the hat on his head. He looked Lucifer over for a few seconds and Lucifer shifted a little from foot to foot. Was this kid analyzing Lucifer like he was Garth? Lucifer cleared his throat again, and bit his lip softly when Garth looked up into his eyes. “You really must be the devil, cause you’re burning hot.” He grinned, trying, and failing, at flirting. Of course Lucifer didn’t realize it, though. 

“I am not hot.” Lucifer mumbled. “I am ice cold. I could freeze you if I were still an angel.” Lucifer muttered and crossed his arms over his chest. Ever since he became human he had become more wary and observant. He hadn’t been the usual sassy and snarky angel he used to be. 

“Well, I like cold too.” Garth smiled a little crookedly and reached out to pull on the strings of Lucifer’s sweatshirt. Lucifer simply reached up and fixed them. “Why don’t you take that off?” Garth asked and licked over his bottom lip. “It’s getting hot in here.” He grinned and Lucifer looked at his face. He didn’t know what this Garth man was trying to do, but Lucifer had seen it with his brother and Sam. Gabriel had said all of these “pick up lines” that seemed to have Sam following him to a room in the back of the bunker. Lucifer wondered if that was what Garth was trying to do. 

“If you are trying to pick me up, then you’re better off avoiding the corny lines.” Lucifer mumbled and couldn’t help but grin a little, uncrossing his arms. He had to admit, this kid was cute in his own weird way. Garth’s cheeks turned a soft shade of pink and he laughed a little.

“Then I guess I’ll avoid them.” Garth laughed and Lucifer started to unzip his sweatshirt. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath it, and he couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Garth’s eyes widen a little. 

“Do you like what you see?” Lucifer asked and looked down at himself. He wasn’t used to sex. Angels didn’t usually have sex. But now, being human, Lucifer found that his body did things he had never experienced before. He could already feel his cock start to get hard in his sweatpants. Garth nodded his head and cleared his throat a little, licking his lips. He looked up at Lucifer and reached down to adjust himself through his shorts. 

“Yeah. I do.” Garth said with another nod and looked back at Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer reached out and took Garth’s hand, pressing it to his bare chest.

“Then why don’t you lead the way to a room where Dean and Sam won’t be able to hear us?” Lucifer asked and Garth swallowed hard. He was frozen for a few seconds before Lucifer pulled his hand away. “Go.” Garth jumped a little and spun around, practically running towards one of the rooms. Lucifer followed him with a small shake of his head, grinning softly. This would be fun. When they got into the room, Garth was already fervently pulling his clothes off. Lucifer just stood there and watched him until the skinny man was completely naked. Lucifer’s eyes travelled down Garth’s body, stopping at the erection that jutted out from Garth’s body. Lucifer licked his lips and slowly pushed his sweatpants down, as if to tease Garth. The other man shuddered softly and started to stroke his hard cock, watching Lucifer’s perfect body move slowly. 

“You’re really hot.” Garth breathed before he smiled a little. “That wasn’t a pick up line, don’t worry.” He grinned and Lucifer chuckled softly, walking over to him. 

“Well then, you are hot too.” Lucifer reached out to replace his Garth’s hand with his own, stroking softly. “Would you like me to fuck you, Garth?” Lucifer asked as he leaned in and licked his lips, inches away from Garth’s face. The other man breathed out softly and nodded his head, looking down at Lucifer’s lips. 

“Yes please.” Garth whispered right before Lucifer leaned in and connected their lips together. Lucifer would have thought that a kid like Garth would be inexperienced. But his kissing told different. He was a pro and Lucifer found himself trying to keep up with him. Soon Lucifer was being pushed onto the bed, laying flat on his back as he looked up at Garth. The smaller man rifled through every drawer in the room before he pulled out a bottle of lube. “I knew the Winchesters would have this in every room.” Garth grinned and Lucifer licked his lips. 

“Just our luck.” Lucifer grinned and let his hands fall to the bed as Garth straddled him. Lucifer let his hands come up after a few seconds to rest on Garth’s hips, watching him lube his cock up and raise himself up. Garth slowly sunk down onto his cock and let his eyes fall shut. 

“Oh fuck.” Garth breathed and sunk down all of the way. Lucifer’s mouth fell open a little and he let out a moan. He had never experienced someone so tight before. Lucifer couldn’t help but press his hips up a little, pulling Garth down at the same time. It didn’t take long for Garth to adjust to his size, and he was soon lifting himself up and slamming himself down. “Fuck me!” Garth yelled with pleasure and Lucifer snapped his hips up to meet him. Lucifer loved they way Garth’s face flushed every time he snapped his hips up. 

“You like that?” Lucifer panted and Garth could only moan. “Fuck yeah. Take my cock.” Lucifer moaned and quickly flipped them over, fucking into Garth with everything he had. Garth wrapped his arms and legs around Lucifer, hanging on for the ride as he screamed out in pleasure.

“Harder!” Garth screamed and let one hand grip Lucifer’s hair, holding onto him tightly. Lucifer grunted and growled a few times, burying his face into Garth’s neck. 

“Gonna come.” Lucifer moaned, his thrusts becoming erratic. “Fuck.” He breathed and grazed his lips against Garth’s neck.

“Come in me. Fill me up.” Garth practically begged, holding onto him tighter as he exposed his neck for Lucifer. The ex-angel thrust a few more times before he stilled inside of the smaller man, coming harder than ever before. He bit Garth’s neck in the process, causing the hunter to arch his back and spurt his come between them. Lucifer licked over the bite to soothe it as he came down from his high and he wrapped his arms around Garth. Lucifer could only hope that Garth was going to be a reoccurring appearance at the bunker. This was too good to only have once. Lucifer kissed his neck softly before he pulled back and looked down at the hunter. 

“How was that?” Lucifer asked and Garth laughed breathlessly. 

“Perfect.” Garth grinned and leaned up to kiss his lips softly. Lucifer kissed back for a few moments before he heard something drop behind them. He turned his head and looked towards the door. Sam was standing there with a shattered mug on the ground. 

“I guess I forgot to shut the door.” Lucifer laughed and looked down at Garth who was red with embarrassment. 

“We’re barricading the door next time.” Garth mumbled and hid his face in Lucifer’s chest. At least Lucifer knew there would be a next time now.


End file.
